The Furious Slashes!
by 3ponypals
Summary: Ruath Shitashii Joj'pones, a female, purple togruta, that is a padawan, cant master a new move, and gets advice from great Jedi Masters, and defeats an enemy with the one move she couldn't handle.


This is my first time writing a story for star wars, so anyway, comment and tell me if you like it!

**The Furious Slashes**

Ruath was ecstatic about her Jedi training, she would be learning a new move, called "The Furious Slashes". Her stripes on her lekku turned a piercing electric blue as she dashed into the training field. "Master! I'm r-ready to start!" Ruath gasped as she came to a halting stop. Kiod's piercing brown eyes met Ruaths, "Your late." he put simply. Ruath's gaze lowered down to her boots, "Sorry Master, I got so excited and I wanted to tell Ahsoka all about it. However I got carried away and lost track of time."

Kiod sighed heavily and shook his head as he walked toward the middle of the field. "Excuses, excuses, come on Ruath, if you want to learn that new move, then get moving." he groaned. Kiod looked at Ruath very seriously, "This new move your about to learn is a complicated one, and I want you to master it before your next mission." Ruath tried to listen, but her attention wandered to a pigeon on the outside of the round wall. "RUATH SHITASHII JOJ'PONES!" Kiod thundered, "Are you paying attention to what I am saying? If you're not interested in learning, go back to your quarters!" Ruath made a mental note to pay more attention to what Master Kiod was saying, so she wouldn't make him frustrated. Kiod muttered something that sounded like "Bird-brained padawans these days" but Ruath couldn't be sure. "Now that I FINALLY have your attention, this is what you are going to do." Kiod gave Ruath a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but, "One more time messing up and you're out of here".

Ruath nodded her head and watched and listened as Kiod Bavan showed her the moves. "I hope I can master this," Ruath thought.

"No, no, no, you're trying too hard, and getting nowhere again, go take a rest!" Ruath stared glumly at the wall in her bedroom quarters, remembering what Kiod had said for the past month, over and over again. She slumped onto her bed and sighed sadly. "I'll never be able to master this move, much less become a Jedi at this rate." Ruath suddenly remembered her mother's words, "If you are ever having trouble with something, meditate over it, and when you think you have the answer, put it in action." Ruath slowly sat up in her bed, crossed her legs, and started to meditate. It had been several hours, when she found an answer, Ruath figured out that if she had a problem, she should go talk to one of the Jedi masters about it.

Mace Windu peered at the door, as he heard a quiet knock, as if the door was too timid to make a sound. He opened the door to a troubled Ruath Joj'pones. "Master Windu? I have a problem with my training, can I talk to you?"

Mace thought for a moment, then opened the dull gray door wide enough for the female Togruta padawan to come in. "Of course Ruath, have a seat on the couch over there." Ruath gave a sad smile and shuffled to the luscious couch and sat down. As she explained her problem, Mace Windu pondered her thoughts, feelings, and what she was trying to accomplish. "I think your problem," Mace said slowly, as he grasped for the right words, "Is what your master said before. You try too hard, and so you then don't allow yourself to do it right."

Ruath looked a little puzzled as she took this in. "Thank you Master Windu, I will keep this in mind."

The Togruta walked briskly through the Jedi halls to Master Yoda's Quarters. _brup, brup,_ Ruaths knuckle's crackled against the wooden entrance. "Ow!" She grumbled trying to fling the pain off. The door protested to being opened as the old wise Jedi master peeked through the crack. "Why came you here Ruath?" Yoda asked, concerned with the state of the padawan. "I need help learning a move, and I just can't learn it!" She burst out angrily at herself.

"Come in, then you must." replied Master Yoda sincerely. Ruath babbled on about what Mace Windu said, and what happened during the training. "Calm down, you must," Master Yoda nodded his head as he finished replying to Ruath's mayhem. "Relax and let the force guide your body you must, to master the move."

Ruath bowed her head quickly as she backed out of the room. "Thank you Master Yoda, I believe I can try this again now." She mumbled with a weak smile.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. Ruath lifted her head off her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" She thought wildly. Then she remembered what had happened. She had been aboard a Republic star cruiser to the planet Ryloth, where she had flown down to help bring reinforcements. That was when her ship had been hit and she had spiraled to the ground, at a dizzying speed, and then everything had gone black.

As she got out of the star fighter, and looked over the damage, she spotted a figure of a creature coming out of the dusty shadows toward her. The creature look liked an oversized scorpion from earth, only it had ten legs and eight eyes, and was spitting poison at her. Immediately Ruath realized, before the battle had even begun, that the new move, "The Furious Slashes" would be the only thing that would kill the scorpion-like alien. She pulled out her lightsaber and shoto, a shorter version of the lightsaber that is equivalent to a medium length sized knife, only with lasers like a lightsaber. The creature sprung at her with lightning speed, with Ruath just narrowly being missed by the barbed end of the tail, as she somersaulting out of the way. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as the creature came barreling towards her. "Remember what the masters told you," She thought, calming herself. She opened her eyes, did a back flip over the scorpion, and combined a series of movements, that even in slow motion you would have trouble making out what happened, as dust clouded around them.

As quickly as the battle had started, it was over. Ruath was slowing her breathing as she sat down across from the carcass. Ruath contacted her master over the comlink, and said breathlessly. "Master, I am contacting you from area 1439, and my ship has crashed. Do you think you could give me a hand?" The response heard was nothing but happiness. The ships were coming to get her, and she had finally mastered the troublesome move, and it was worth it.

The End


End file.
